10 Songs!
by xxwaitingxforxthatxmomentxx
Summary: Ten Song Challenge? Naomi/Emily


_**NAOMI'S 5!**_

_**Love At First Sight - Nickasaur!**_

_If anyone at all believed in love sight, then it was me. I'd just set eyes on the most gorgeous girl or just the most gorgeous person that I've ever actually seen in my life. She was smaller than me, beautiful red hair and Browny Green eyes. She was cute, she was pretty, she was amazing, stunning and quite breath taking and all I know is that I wanted her to be mine. Always and forever, but she'll never know that, I'll never tell her that I like her, it would probably just wreck our new found friendship and we've only just got that properly sorted, I'm not risking anything to lose her in every single way._

_Love at first sight, one of my new major beliefs, but it only really existed in this world, in my world when I was sat here on the benches and I heard her name being called. That was love at first sound but when I turned around and saw her, that's when it happened._

_**Miserable At Best - Mayday Parade**_

_So she'd done it. She'd actually done it, She'd charmed me, I'd fallen for her, She'd asked me out and I did everything for her. How does she repay me? She cheats on me. Lovely girl isn't she. You never would've thought that simple, innocent and sweet-looking Emily Fitch would've been able to break a girl's heart by cheating on her, especially when she was supposed to have waited a few years to be with her. So when Emily Fitch had got the girl, had finally got me, she decided that it was obvious that she didn't want it._

_The worst bit is that, she cheated on me with a guy and now she's a thousand miles away and for me, the hardest part of living is taking the breaths to stay, because she took most of my breath away. She made a big deal out of accepting the fact that she was gay, she took ages into making me realise that I was actually, really and genuinely gay and she goes and shags some guy, not any guy either, JJ, one of my close friends._

_I should've known that something was going on between them, I should've noticed, all the bloody signs were there and I was just either too blind to notice them or I just didn't want to know what was going on._

_It's been three whole days since I've had sleep, Cause I dream of his lips on your cheek, I get the point that I should leave you alone, but we both now that I'm not that strong and I miss the lips that made me fly._

_And I guess that's why you went away in the end, you either didn't want to hurt me anymore or you just couldn't stand being around out friends and seeing me upset and them probably having words. The only bad bits for you are the fact that you've lost some of your friends, you've lost your innocence and a part of your dignity and even your own sister thinks what you did was wrong and is taking my side and I guess that I can live without you but without you I'll be miserable at best._

_**Okay! Time For Plan B! - Enter Shikari.**_

_That's it, I've flipped. How dare she do such a thing to my Emily? Does she actually know who she's going to be messing with? She's going to die, I'm gonna kick the crap out of her, I'm majorly annoyed now._

_Emily just came up to me and said that some girl just punched her in the toilets while she was already tending to a nosebleed before it happened and then she was clever enough to point her out to me, sometimes, that girl's silliness when she's worried is actually helpful. God, I love her._

_I walk over to this girl who hit my Ems and I grab her by her tie and drag her towards me then I grab the collar of her shirt and pin her up against the wall._

_"Touch her again, and I swear to god, you will regret the day that you were born." I threatened._

_"Look what you've done to yourself, yeah you've lost the will to do what's right again, you know what you should be doing Campbell, you should be kicking the crap outta her." She said, this made everything worse, I punched her square in her face and her nose exploded all over her black school blazer and over her now crinkled shirt, she fell out of my grip and fell onto the floor. I gave her a good kick in the stupid and a slight kick in the head as I walked back out to get out of this school with my Ems. No one touches my girl._

_**No Need For Introductions, I've Read About Girls Like You On The Back Of Toilet Doors - Bring Me The Horizon.**_

_Eurgh I'm sick of this Emily. Why the fuck must you just go and hurt me all the time, can't you see that you're the one who is messing us up and you can't even be bothered to try and change so that it all stops. Thanks for what you put me through, You fucking lying whore. I hate you._

_**A Lot Like Vegas - Bring Me The Horizon.**_

_"Ems babe, we're going out of style, we need to get out of here" I told her quickly._

_"We'll take this feeling to our grave yeah, no one can know about this" She replied._

_"And the only place that we can call home is our death bed" And I finished up. I wasn't keen on this idea at first when she first came up with it, but the fact of the matter is that we've had so much shit happen to us and we're sick of everything and it's not a party if it happens every night so we knew that we needed to ditch this city before we sobered up, before we got stuck here. We ran into the night, to become the next Romeo and Juliet, and to meet their fate._

_**EMILY'S 5**_

_**Just Dance - Lady Gaga.**_

_**We've all had a little bit too much, we're all out in town for the first time this week and yes it is the first day of the week, quite a celebratory occasion and you know it. Everyone is drunk off their faces and falling over, everyone's high off the drugs and laughing and squealing. Cook is feeling up Panda because Thomas left her and decided to go back home to the Congo or wherever he came from. Effy is all over Freddie as usual, JJ's in a corner actually pulling girl's with his magic tricks, Katie is just flirting with half the crowd, nothing different there then eh and I'm dancing with Naomi Campbell, who is one of the dirtiest and most active dancers I have ever met and danced with. At this moment in time, she has her arms around my neck and we're just nicely dancing, she's taken a break from being too energetic, thank god, even though it was quite erm... fun to watch I'll say we both need a break. She smiles down at me and kisses me.**_

_**Do You Want To? - Franz Ferdinand.**_

_**"Well do ya? Do ya, do ya wanna?" Naomi sang to me before. I smirked, this girl is hilarious when she's drunk. I enjoy the nights at her house when her mother is out, and no, not just for that reason either, we have a laugh and she always ends up doing something stupid or cute and this time it's both because she's singing to me and in a way, propositioning me at the same time, not that I really mind, well I don't mind at all. I've got a gorgeous blonde girl who asking me for a bit of fun. Who am I to turn that down?**_

_**I kiss her passionately and I get it returned and soon enough, we're on that bed, literally ripping clothes off in a drunken loving state that can only happen between two friends and before long I know that I'm a very lucky person who has an amazing blonde girl in between her thighs, making her scream and who is amazing in bed.**_

_**Suppose - Secondhand Serenade**_

_**It felt like a showdown as we stood on opposite sides of the room, the first time that we had seen each other in three years, we had both gone to different universities and things had happened and we'd broken up, on very, very bad terms.**_

_**Suppose that I missed you, Suppose that I cared, and suppose that I spent all my nights running scared.**_

_**I've dreaded meeting back up with everyone because of this moment, I've been scared of it happening for a long time but I knew that it was going to and I guess that I just had to face it and be strong about it all. She looked right at me, accross the room I could still tell that she was looking straight at my eyes, trying to look in them still to see what was going through my head but she couldn't because my head and my thoughts were now blocked off from her, I wasn't going to sit back and let her look at how much I missed her, how much I wanted to hug and hold her forever again, how much I wanted to be in her arms as we both slept and I didn't want her to see the battle that I was having in my mind about running over to kiss her right now.**_

_**Suppose that we were happy, suppose it was true, and suppose there were cold nights but we fought and made it through and suppose that I'm nothing without you.**_

_**I'm A Riot? You're A Fucking Riot! - The Blackout**_

_**I can see it in your eyes Naomi, I can see the evil in your eyes. So why don't you take a stand on my broken heart, I'll even let you have the first damn shot if you want, it's not like I can feel anything anymore after what you selfishly did to me is it. Since that happened, I've become numb and I can't feel anything anymore and in a way I'm glad because I don't have to feel anything at all when I see.**_

_**This is what happens what you make someone break down baby, they go mental, they go insane and they just can't stop themselves from doing whatever they're going to do or say.**_

_**"RIOT! RIOT!" They all screamed and I was part of it. That's right, around where me and Katie lived, it was a bad part of town and this went on all of the time and since I've gone off the rails and broke the tracklining, I've started to join in and the adrenaline has never felt as good.**_

_**Thanks Campbell.**_

_**Your Call - Secondhand Serenade**_

_**I laid down on my bed, listening to the CD that you made me for my birthday, the CD that you recorded especially recorded for me. The one that you sat there for a week playing your guitar and singing everything a million times to make sure that it was just perfect for me and every song was one that you wrote for me. I'm laid here with Your Call stuck on repeat, I'm the only one in my house and I'm breaking down even more, I got through the first stage of it all by rioting now I needed to sort myself out emotionally and realise that yes, I have lost everything that I had in my life, everything that I loved.**_

_**This song is making me want to pick the phone up and ring you and tell you that I miss you, tell you how I feel because this song is true, I was born to you I love you and so were you but I guess but I guess that we're both torn to do what we had to.**_

_**I just wanna ring you and ask for you to stay with me tonight.**_


End file.
